Regulus Black
Regulus Arcturus Black (June 25, 1961-1979) is a Pure-Blood wizard,who was born to Orion and Walburga Black and the younger brother of Sirius Black and the younger half-brother to Mary Macdonald. Regulus was also known as R.A.B later on in his life. Regulus Black is the boyfriend and later on husband to muggle-born classmate Vivienne Price. Regulus becomes the father to Renee Black after his school years. From 1972 to 1979 he attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Slytherin House. Regulus became a Death Eater in his youth, after being recruited by one of his fellow roommates and Lucius Malfoy. During his reign with Lord Voldermort, Regulus found out about the Lord's plan for Horocruxes and disagreed with his notion. Regulus decides to take matters into his own hands and destroy Salazar Slytherin's locket in 1979. After obtaining the locket Regulus is killed. Biography Early Life Regulus parents named him Regulus as in latin it means little king and can also be used as a term to describe a basilisk snake. He believed that simply being Pure-Blood did give an upper hand in the Wizarding World. Regulus grew up in Borough of Islington,London,which is a muggle neighborhood and village. Regulus'family home is located on 13th Grimmuld Street. Regulus' childhood playmates would often consist of his older brother Sirius,Emma Vanity,Evan Rosier and Bartemius Crouch Jr. Most days the two brothers would wander around the village. They would often at times walk past the Quiley residence.as it was on their path to the Mad Batter bakery.Unknwon to the two brothers,Borough Islington resident,Vivienne Price,would frequently watch them,every morning on their journey. On their way home one late afternoon, Sirius decided to live a little dangerously and step foot on the muggle playground, even though their mother had forbade it. Regulus was scared out of his mind as Sirius waltzed onto the playground grass, warning Sirius not to go any further. Sirius encouraged Regulus to come play and to relax, as their mother did not have eyes everywhere. The brother's interaction was witnessed by Vivienne and her childhood playmates, Marlene McKinnon and Preston Fawley. Preston approached the two boys and invited them to play with him and the girls. This was the first time that both Sirius and Regulus, met the loves of their lives without even realizing it. Hogwarts Years Year 1(1972-1973) During the sorting ceremony on September 1,1972 , Regulus was sorted into Slyterhin house like all members of Noble House of Black. The sorting hat had trouble placing Regulus as he also possesd traits of a true Gryffindor such as extreme bravery,chivarly and honesty. Regulus begged that hat to place him in Slytherin out of fear of disappointing his parents, especially after watching them beat Sirius after his sorting the year prior. The hat instructed to Regulus that he would strive and due well in Gryffindor, but that the hat would respect his wishes and place him in Slytherin much to Regulus relief. , The only blood member to not be sorted into Slytherin is Regulus older brother Sirius ,who the year prior was sorted into Gyrffindor house much to the boys parents disappointment. Regulus' roomates consist of Balfour Greengrass,Icarus Nott, Enoch Wilkes and an unknwon Death Eater. Regulus is friends with older students Bartemius Crouch Jr, Caius Avery , Evan Rosier. Year 2 (1973-1974) Regulus learned very quickly that it was a dog eat dog world in Slytherin after his so called "friends" had a falling out over something as stupid as who had the better tailored robes and more wealth. After this stupid incident his roommates did not talk for weeks and than talked again like nothing happen. Regulus would often join the ranks of older students Evan Rosier, Barty Crouch and Caius Avery as they were the top of the Slytherin Food chain. Regulus family name and power often reserved him a spot of power in the house. Year 3(1974-1975) Regulus would often collect news clippings of Voldermorts reign coming to power much to the pleasure of Walburga and Orion and the displeasure to Sirius. During the summer before Regulus third year his older brother,idol and closest friend ran away from thier childhood home. Regulus felt abaddon by Sirius,as he felt that Sirius left him behind. After this incident Reguls and Sirius do not speak to each other again for two and half years. Regulus' friend Evan Rosier helped him get over the lost of Sirius. Evans words of truth that if he went back to school soft and a mess over the lost of Sirius he would not survive in Slytherin. The other students will eat you up and spit you right back out, just to destroy you again. Evan told Reg that he would have to suck it up and move on inorder to remain power in Slytherin and to not look or talk to Sirius again until his emotions where in check. Evan's words stuck with Regulus that night, thus causing Regulus to go on and not speak with Sirius for years to come. Year 4(1975-1976) During his fourth year Regulus was introduced to Emma Vanity the girlfriend of his childhood friend Evan Rosier. During one of his conversation with Emma, he learned that she was the quidditch captain that year and she hoped to bring the team to victory. Emma and Evan both suggested that Reg should try out for the team and their seeker from last year sucked and Emma was firing him any ways. Regulus did very well during try outs and joined the team as Seeker. Regulus joined the Elite Slug Club, a club that gave students invited to this club both honour and opportunitys due to its exclusiviness. Also Professor SLughorn's connections that would often help his students get first-rated careers ahead of them ( if they possessed proprer talent to begin with). Slughorn would often benefit for this club to as he would later on in life get free tickers to quidditch matches and things from the students in return. Year 5(1976-1977) During the summer prior to Fifth year Regulus would often collect his mother's coffee from the Sweet Shop Bakery on the corner of their neighborhood. Vivienne would often notice Regulus walking past her house alone and borded out of his mind. Year 6(1977-1978) Year 7(1978-1979) During Regulus seventh year he joins the ranks of Lord Voldermort and his death eaters. During his seventh Year he was voted "Best Quidditch Player" by his peers as his superaltive. After Hogwarts Regulus Black gets a job in the ministry of Magic Law department during the day time. Regulus also goes on to marry his girlfriend Vivienne Price and father one daughter Renee Black. Both Vivienne and Renee are murder thus devasting him. Regulus goes on a mission against Voldermort,knowing that he might die but would still get the justice for her death. Regulus is killed by Lord Voldermort at the age of . Some time after Hogwarts Kreacher the Black Family house elf has a few exchange in words with Sirius, Aries and Artemis Black. Kreachers words greatly upset Sirius as he knew that Regulus had changed for the better . "Master Regulus had proper order ;he knew what was due to the name of Black and the dignity of his pure blood. For years he talked of the Dark Lord, who was going to bring the wizards out of hiding to rule the Muggles and the Muggle-borns... and when he was sixteen years old,Master Regulus joined the Dark Lord. So proud,so proud, so happy to serve... Or so I thought but something changed about him , his views on muggles and muggle-borns did. His loyalty to his family altered to those who did not deserve it. This is what killed him in the end his love for the mudblood , tarninshing our family name and the blood traiter (looking at Sirius) " -Kreacher remembering Regulus Black Physical Appearance Regulus shares the same black hair,blue-grey eyes and haughty good looks as his older brother. He has an athletic built from quidditch and tall. As a Death Eater he bore the Dark Mark on his left inner forearm. Personality and Traits Regulus,being sorted into Slytherin house was very eager as a young boy to show similarities to his parents,unlike his older brother Sirius ,who would rather show difference.Regulus has perfectionist tendencys and can be a bit of a control freak at times. He often likes things to go as planned and struggles with the being spontanious. Regulus did show a preferences for pure-blood wizards up until his fifth year after meeting Vivienne Price ,Viv would often describe Regulus as being a passionate person who cared to deeply about things and struggled show this side to him. She believed that his anger fulled from being to passionate about something and not being able to share this happiness with the world. Regulus can be very reserved at times and will often shut people out ,but has learned to be more open with Viv . After becomign a Death Eater,he realized how desperate Lord Voldermort was in reaching his goals.This showed that Regulus had high morals in spite of his past beliefs that Pure-Bloods where all powerful. Regulus turns against the dark lord after learning about the true meaning of the Horcruxes and decides to sacrifice himself to destory one. This act shows his bravery and selflessness. Regulus even commands his house elf Kreachers to not notify the family of his death in order to protect themand ensure their safety.Regulus worry for his family showed what a truely caring person he was,as well as his repect for Kreacher regardless of his elf status. Regulus was among those few wizards who believed that Voldermort would be destroyed by the Chosen One. Relationships Family Orion Black and Walburga Black are the parents to Regulus and his older brother Sirius. Orion and Walburga where never really loving parents to their sons, and often did not care if they came home at all. The only thing that really mattered to them was the boys appearance and status as prestigous pure-bloods. They always wanted their children to look prip and proper and better than everyone else, often buying the two boys the best cloths,accessories and brooms. Orion would often beat Sirius if anything was out of order and believed in teaching the boys lessons on love being a weakness. Sirius Black :"I hated the lot of them: my parents with their pure-blood mania, convinced that to be a Black made you practically royal... my idiot brother, soft enough to believe them... that's him. He was younger than me, and a much better son, as I was constantly reminded." :—Sirius Black remembering his brother :Sirius Black is the older brother to Regulus. The pair used to be close as children,but drifted apart when Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor house. Sirus and Regulus reconnect their relationship in Regulus : fifth year and Sirius' 6th yearwith the help of both their girlfriends Marlene McKinnon and Vivienne Price. : Romantic Vivienne Price Regulus knows that he really cann't have Vivienne,but he can't stop himself. She's everything he shouldn't want, but does.She is also what he was rasied to hate: Yet,she is also what saves him, and led him to making one of the most bravest actions of all that years later help defeat Lord Voldermort. His selfless sacrafice was for her. "I knew the risk, but did not care." -Regulus Vivienne is Regulus' girlfriend, who he met and courted with during fifth year. Many people did not believe that they would be a good match due to Regulus' pure-blood views and Vivienne being a muggle-born. Regulus often sought out advice from his brother Sirius ' girlfriend Marlene on how to handle his realationship with Vivienne. Regulus often liked the fact that Viv was not like the girls he often hung out with in Slytherin. Vivienne new that despit the Dark Mark on his arm,that his heart was not as dark as the mark ,but instead was pure and true underneath all the angiush and questioning of his family beliefs. To Learn more about this pairing check out Regulus and Vivienne Ambrosia Parkinson is Regulus bethrothed and former girlfriend. Ambrosia is the first girl that Regulus lost his virginity to during the summer between his fourth and fifth year. Despite Ambrosia being a year older that Regulus she still often seeks out his attention and affection despite his lack of interest in her. Friends Marlene McKinnon is one of the first people at school that Regulus can relax and let his guard down with.Marlene often reminds Regulus of Sirius and brings a since of comfort to him. Marlene never truely judged Regulus by the green color of his robes and only by his attitude. Regulus does began to develop a crush on Marlene during the first few weeks that they spend time together. When he is with Marlene he often feels like he can be the best version of himself like when he was a child with Sirius. The pair does share a kiss iniated by Regulus that ends badly as Marlene calls him Sirius. Thus ending the pairs friendship for a short period of time. Marlene often encouraged Regulus to talk to both Vivienne and Sirius . To learn more check out Regulus and Marlene Evan Rosier friend to Regulus Black. Both boys share cousins Bellatrix Black, Andromeda Tonks and Narcissa Black. Evan is one of Regulus' true friends as he always has his back . Evan along with Barty, Severus and Reg also joins the Knights of Walpurgis . Emma Vanity is the girlfriend to Evan Rosier and the childhood friend to Vivienne Price and Marlene McKinnon. During the summer before his fifth year, Emma sets him up on a blind date with Vivienne which does not go well. Bartemius Crouch Jr is the friendenemy to Regulus Black. Barty and Reg join the Knights of Walpurgis while in school. Regulus and Barty often tolerate each other for the sake of their group. Barty is often jealous of the close relationship Regulus has with his father . Magical Abilities and Skills Quidditch: Reg is a talented flyer and played as Seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch Team during his Hogwarts Years. Magical Knowledge: Intelligent and Knowledgeable Was a member of the Elite Slug club in school and was one of the brightest studetns in his year and house. Knew what advance dark magic horcuxes are,as they are the highest levels of dark magic that only a few would even know about and how to destroy them. He even figured out that Voldermort made one,when no even the most loyal followers knew that. Having the ability to slip past the elite defence that Voldermort placed on the locket and destory it showed is true power. This journey later cost him his own life. Qoutes Regulus speaks to Sirius after Vivienne and Renee's death Regulus : "What greater punishment is there in life than living ,when you've lost everything that made it worth it?" ---- Gallery rankin-hunger-magazine.png Nicholas-Hoult-2014-Images-540x337.jpg 1ceWaIR.jpg image007.jpg Nicholas-Hoult-225.jpg nicholas-hoult-435.jpg Nicholas-Hoult-and-Jennifer-Lawrence-are-back-on-07.jpg Reg.jpg gqITSOa.jpg Dark Mark.JPG|Regulus Dark Mark tumblr_m4p4fnUQaS1qkcmqlo1_500.gif|"Actually... I feel really alone most of the time."-Regulus talking to Viv while out on a date tumblr_mlh77j9ml11qb9v25o5_250.gif|Regulus reading a book on the Hogwarts Express- taken by Viv as she walks towards him. 2ab746cdea52245e86c557c9046e77ba.jpg|Third Year Happy-22nd-birthday-Nicholas-Hoult-06.jpg|Fourth Year tumblr_nrgh2cSdjw1si52i0o3_500.jpg|Icarus Nott and Regulus Black nicholas-hoult-continues-filming-rebel-in-the-rye-08.jpg nicholas-hoult-zoe-kiss-rebel-rye-set-30.JPG|fight with his friend over Vivienne's blood status Nicholas-Hoult-Filming-Rebel-Rye-Pictures.jpg nicholas-hoult-kevin-spacey-start-filming-rebel-in-the-rye-04.jpg|Smiling as he spots Viv taken by Marlene aNSH278.jpg de2436309039fe9e50c0fcf45b07ebc4.jpg|fourth year male-ya-actors-with-dimples-nicholas-hoult.jpg Nicholas Hoult.jpg|1st year nicholas_hoult_by_rocknrollmind.jpg|third year Nicholas-Hoult-by-David-Roemer-for-BlackBook-DESIGNSCENE-net-03.jpg nicholas-hoult.jpg Untitled.png warm-bodies-nicholas-hoult-human-wallpaper-5.jpg|in the Black Lake tumblr_mjckylRB9m1s7dut1o1_400.jpg|Regulus and Katherine Goyle 531aecb6a8acbad3c11efb544bf17486.jpg 267628-nicholas-hoult-crying.gif|Crying when Sirius Leaves him during his third year imagesreg.jpeg nicholas-hoult-vogue-june-2015-3-scott-trindle_b.jpg tumblr_static_nick-hoult.jpg 943838f1458e45d26dfc3fd1ba659f33-1.jpg 943838f1458e45d26dfc3fd1ba659f33-2.jpg 943838f1458e45d26dfc3fd1ba659f33.jpg b932c1e581d90b2d3207596c2e435c0e.jpg 85afae9c4b60a410aac7de8c107d1ffd.jpg 476402_1369253870043_350_465.jpg|fourth year throw back photo Nicholas-Hoult-by-David-Roemer-for-BlackBook-DESIGNSCENE-net-07.jpg nicholas_hoult_actor_look_tree_vest_70572_640x960.jpg tumblr_m544wyTzla1qfffnlo1_500.gif|I don't know why you even bothered getting up this morning. Talking to Snape nicholas hoult shirtless 12.png tumblr_lp9p06Y7hb1qdc2a7o1_500.gif|"If you love someone,deeply,then you would go a long way and you would probably do things you never thought you were capable of." - Regulus talking to Marlene and Lily as he realizes that he loves Viv 5464.jpeg 4454136fe192f2b271f5f3ad0d295ea3.jpg|watching Barty, Avery and Icarus torture a fellow classmate that is muggle-born 86abc9b89ce8492cbc7e8979424056f9.jpg forces-of-fashion-tom-ford-nicholas-hoult.jpg 0eb9110807edb65553d24c9b5a6f05e3.jpg ff1133d83a1dcdcbe79bb4a095b79d7b.jpg jennifer-lawrence-nicholas-hoult-golden-globes-2016-03.jpg nicholas-hoult-2016-images.jpg Nicholas+Hoult+Giffoni+Film+Fest+2016+Self+dXclzVubrD0l.jpg nicholas-hoult-desktop-wallpaper-widescreen-.jpg 0c74729e081b7985c99a71d27bbcadd4.jpg 1b203e283d1f403a3df71d06da719654.jpg|laughing with Marlene -taken by Viv 6c1ef2683c4b67c58e1fbf0c9f577630.jpg|third year 94c6e21e26e10247e1b0f64097629ce3.jpg 98d4f35a0e8f252b33b561b1b408aadd.jpg 900b7360ac65c3aa1826eb03f445b050.jpg df67b316e6fcd68b099ab70d45959430.jpg 08-Nicholas-Hoult.jpg 20-4641-nicholas-hoult-b.jpg nicholas-hoult2.jpg kill-your-friends.jpg tumblr_nq25nmjeic1qkv5kio1_500.jpg Hoult1.jpg f33de4a5891d8328a041469a2007df72.jpg tiff-portraits-2015-nicholas-hoult.jpg originalreg.jpg 731989b7b0ee37ded870424e811640f5--nicholas-hoult-nicholas-dagosto.jpg 1290817245_2501_full.jpg tumblr_m57dubaaPu1rse1s6o1_500.gif|Avoiding answer a question about Sirius. tumblr_mpu942OfeY1sq1j8ho1_500.gif 5f22f25f0fda811e04b2a360e1fbfdb0--nicholas-hoult-nicholas-dagosto.jpg b179d37735cc7dd150cb69e2d8e8dd1d--nicholas-hoult-nicholas-dagosto.jpg 7855698.bin.jpg|Regulus at Animee Convention with Marlene Regulus.jpg 17618-1-1100.jpg|Writing letters to Sirius, Viv and Marls MarvelousMajesticAtlanticblackgoby.gif|talking to Marlene in the Hogwarts Library during one of their study sessions ImpishLittleImpala-max-1mb.gif tumblr_inline_odsmbxMLrt1rifr4k_500.gif|checking out another girl while on a date with Ambrosia tumblr_mu6qtel3R91qkb6keo1_500.gif|swimming in the Black lake after falling in nicholas hoult shirtless.gif tumblr_oqogytTffd1wnkwpso1_1280.jpg Reg.gif|Regulus looking up at Vivienne. 48c7e44a330bd3eee845b5831c2fed64.jpg 45A9047E00000578-5016185-image-m-24_1508934210747.jpg|Regulus talking to one of Walburga's Image.jpg.png 4.png 2237.jpg f6eb10f3-74d1-441d-8261-c75178c32392.jpeg|attending a formal dinner party 2a0b953b-199c-4829-8ee5-86179f44f47d.jpeg|feeling out of place as he watches the Slytherins mingle at the Crouch Dinner party 2a0b953b-199c-4829-8ee5-86179f44f47d-1.jpeg f6cab141-cde4-4ade-bc8b-55c7211369bb.jpeg|getting ready while lost in thought f6f79673-c4b7-424e-9147-4311d217bfe0.jpeg ff24ac74-5dc8-45fb-8bdf-0ceb3bf22e5d.jpeg 316d135c-2702-4ac1-99c7-b7b670cec740.jpeg Normal_006.jpg 914419_711882468918623_629868578_n.jpg screen-shot-2015-01-09-at-1-20-27-pm.png aa863c141b878ae7f14858600ea702f9.jpg venice-film-festival-greg-williams-ss04.jpg 40085760_320730728682440_4495976352477872128_n.jpg 39346996_1377126999091015_7323739569843601408_n.jpg 40977549_235889103746930_4462662024947533036_n.jpg 39792157_260503671242041_2111437795665903616_n.jpg 39724080_268134724022281_5139014934729850880_n.jpg Nicholas+Hoult+Celebs+Out+2014+Sundance+Film+yoVO7r2imRbl.jpg GettyImages-843880986.jpg Cm1LHkiWAAAFyzT.jpg 21986e947840efaec530b83ff58d2bfc--nicholas-hoult-skins-sexy-guys.jpg largevcvc.jpg File:531aecb6a8acbad3c11efb544bf17486.jpg 0002_T_03505C.jpg Lily-Collins-and-Nicholas-Hoult--Filiming-Tolkien--05-662x752.jpg screen-shot-2019-02-13-at-10.09.09-am.png Tolkien.jpg IYK.jpg Black Black Black Regulus Category:Pure-Blood Regulus Slytherin Slytherin Regulus Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Price Family